Rosie's Not So Suite Life
by youre-never-too-old-for-disney
Summary: After something terrible happens, Esteban's niece comes to stay at The Tipton, and attracts the attention of two troublesome teenage twins.
**Hello people :) It's been a while, huh? I'm sorry I've seemingly vanished off of FanFiction . Net, I just needed a little break. But I'm back with a new story!**

 **I just want to point out; I know Esteban didn't actually live at the Tipton, but in this story, his job as bellboy comes with an upper-floor suite.**

 **And lastly, I do not own The Suite Life series, I only own my OC, Rosie Ramirez, and the plot.**

* * *

It was a fairly ordinary day at The Tipton Hotel. Norman the Doorman stood in his usual spot at the hotel entrance, Maddie Fitzpatrick stood behind her candy counter, and Mr. Moseby stood behind the front desk signing in guests and doing his job as Hotel Manager. There was only one thing missing; the bellboy. Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez had never missed a day of work, but today he was fifteen minutes late.

Mr. Moseby was minding his own business, when he noticed one of his precious guests struggling to carry her bags to the elevator.

"Oh, Ma'am, let me help." He said, walking over to the woman. "I apologise, my bellboy appears to be absent today." The woman simply nodded in understanding and let Moseby take her bags, while she stood back. Mr. Moseby hoisted the largest bag onto his back, and gathered the rest of them in his hands. Difficultly and painfully slowly, he began making his way towards the elevator.

Suddenly, the front doors opened and in skated fourteen year-old twins, Zack and Cody Martin on rollerblades. Zack and Cody were the sons of Carey Martin, the hotel singer. Carey and her boys were given an upper-floor suite when she landed the job, therefore Zack and Cody live at The Tipton.

"Look out!" Cody yelled.

"Coming through!" Zack added. Unfortunately, with the weight of the bags, Mr. Moseby couldn't move out of the way in time and was right in the teenage boys' path as they skated into the lobby. Both boys crashed into Moseby, causing him to fall and the bags to go flying.

Zack and Cody shared a nervous look as Moseby stood up and glared at the boys.

"How many times have I told you Hooligans; No skating in my lobby!" He fussed.

"Sorry, Moseby. But hey! At least these bags broke your fall!" Zack said optimistically. Moseby's glare became deeper as he growled at the boys.

"Why are you carrying these bags, anyway? Isn't that Esteban's job?" Cody asked.

"Yes, and when he shows up for work, you can remind him of that." Moseby spoke sharply.

"Esteban seriously just blew off work?" Maddie asked, walking out from behind her candy counter and joining in the conversation.

"Well, he hasn't called in to explain why he's not here." Moseby said.

"But, Esteban wouldn't just not bother to show up." Maddie continued, "What if there's something wrong?" Esteban was a good friend of Maddie's. She prayed there wasn't a seriously horrible reason as to why he was absent.

"Well, we could go up to his suite and see what's wrong?" Cody suggested. Much like Carey and the boys, Esteban's job as the Bellhop came with an upper-floor suite. In fact, his suite was on the same floor as the Martins'.

Just as Cody said that, the elevator doors opened and out walked Esteban.

"Esteban, what is the meaning of this? You're almost half an hour late!" Mr. Moseby scolded.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Moseby, but I have just received terrible news and I need a huge favour from you." Esteban said. It was then that everyone noticed how distraught he was. He had tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Esteban?" Cody asked in concern.

"It's my brother. He and my sister-in-law and their daughter have been in a horrible car accident. Their daughter made it, but my brother and his wife did not." He explained, a tear finally rolling down his cheek.

"Oh, Esteban." Maddie said softly.

"That's terrible." Zack said.

"I am so sorry for yelling at you, Esteban. If there's anything I can do." Moseby said.

"Actually, Mr. Moseby, there is." Esteban said. Mr. Moseby raised his eyebrows, not expecting Esteban to take him up on the offer. "Even though my niece survived the crash, she has nowhere to go. They are going to send her to an orphanage if they do not find her a new home soon." He told them.

"Well, wouldn't an orphanage be the best thing for her? She'd be getting the care she needs." Moseby said, trying to make his employee feel better.

"Oh, no. The orphanages in my country are terrible. The caretakers are ruthless and mean and starve the children." Esteban continued, "And I hate the idea of putting my dear niece through that. I would love to have her come live with me, and that is what I wanted to ask Mr. Moseby."

Everyone look at Mr. Moseby hopefully and expectantly.

"Esteban, I'd love to say yes, but-"

"Mr. Moseby, can we have a word?" Maddie asked on behalf of her and the twins.

"Just a sec, Esteban." Cody told the bellboy, as they dragged Moseby a few feet away, so Esteban was out of earshot.

"Moseby!" Maddie said in a scolding whisper.

"What?" Mr. Moseby asked defensively.

"How can you refuse to let his niece stay here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, how can you be so inconsiderate?" Zack added.

"Well, I don't see how-"

"I mean, the poor girl has just lost her parents in a car crash, she's about to be sent to an orphanage that doubles as a prison and even though this place is huge, you won't let her live here? Have you no heart?" Maddie tried to keep her voice low so Esteban wouldn't hear. Moseby tried to come up with an excuse to stop even more kids invading his hotel, but couldn't think of one. Maddie was right. Esteban's niece must be going through hell right now, and to ban her from the hotel would just be heartless and cruel.

"Okay, fine, she can stay." Moseby finally said. Maddie and the twins' faces lit up and they ran back over to Esteban, with Moseby following.

"Esteban! Moseby has some great news!" Cody told him. Esteban looked at Mr. Moseby curiously, a splash of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your niece is more than welcome to move into my hotel." Moseby told the twenty-nine year old bellhop. A smile broke out on Esteban's face.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Moseby! You are a wonderful man!" Esteban shouted. He then dropped the bags he was holding and ran up to his suite to make a very important phone call.


End file.
